Home security systems are becoming more and more common in the interest of heightened security and awareness. People feel comfort and security in knowing that their home is electronically armed and monitored by professional security services or agencies.
Wireless security and control systems are included as features in many products. For example, homes often have security systems which allow an operator to control the security system with a wireless transmitter by inputting a control command from the vehicle to control the home security system. The operator, for example, employs a wireless transmitter to activate or to deactivate a security and control system in their home.
Currently, there is a need for a system for communicating information and data back and forth in a two-way stream between the vehicle and the home security system. Such a system would improve the level of communication permitted between a vehicle and a home.
One disadvantage of existing home security systems is that, upon arriving home in a vehicle, a homeowner may not be aware of an unsafe condition in the home (e.g., a burglary or a fire), and may walk into the unsafe environment.
Therefore, there is a need for providing a system in which data can be received at a vehicle from a home security system. Further, there is a need for a system in which data can be transmitted from the vehicle to the home and from the home to the vehicle. There is a further need for controlling the data being transmitted from the home to the vehicle by some type of input mechanism.